1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery assembly, and more specifically to a high voltage battery assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles, such as electric or hybrid electric vehicles, may include a battery configured to provide a high level of voltage. Previously, high voltage batteries or vehicles having a high voltage battery were transported to an original equipment manufacturer for maintenance and servicing.
Before applicant's invention, there was a need for a battery assembly that could be quickly and easily reconfigured to supply a reduced output voltage level. In addition, there was a need for a battery assembly that could be manually reconfigured to facilitate servicing or automatically reconfigured during vehicle operation. In addition, there was the need for a battery assembly that could be serviced by a vehicle dealership to reduce service time and cost. Problems noted above and other problems are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.